Kumojin Clan
History The "Kumojin" Clan first originated from a rather different ninja within the Sound Village, Kidoumaru. At this time, the ability was only mutation but it was stored within Sound for the longest of time, of course when the destruction of the villages came, the genetics were gone forever. At least until the line of Medical Otokage came. There was once a point where the son of an Otokage, Kiera Eleison, a great medic, following in the line of Medical Otokages, became interested in DNA and experimentation, to create "super-human" ninja, there needed to be a way to gain an edge, so Kiera began to experiment with Spider DNA, in attempt to manufactor a Kekkai Genkai, in the fashion of the Legendary Kidoumaru, tactician of Sound's special forces, the "Sound Five" he spent several months experimenting on not just DNA but organ modification so the subject could survive the changes. At first he experimented on rats, then small primates, after he attained Otokage, he began to order kidnappings from their long enemies Leaf village, just in basic ninja, how ever the confliction of two Kekkai Genkai would be too great. Eventually he made a succesful clone, he proceeded to kill it, and burn the corpse, making sure nobody knew of his success, after checking the formula's compatibilty with his own blood, he proceeded to experiment on himself. Eureka! He had perfected it, his powers rising up as his body became closer to the anatomy of a spider, including carniverous tendancies and being stronger than he was before, several times infact! He also felt a bulge in his back, four to be precise, it seemed he forgot about the six arms, how ever, he did not care, "perhaps one day they would manifest themselves," Without knowing, this was the same exact mutation performed on Kidoumaru except on a more professional way. Kiera became a battle expert, dying his naturaly pink hair purple to fit in with the night, he set off, under the alias Vlad The Impaler. He adopted the Bow and Arrow, and would wait upon roof tops, before sending an arrow straight down into them, killing them in one, "Vlad" would then drink their blood. He continued this for his unusual hunger of pretty much everything for several months, until his body adjusted to the changes, where one last strange occurance happened, he threw up an egg sack. The Egg sack hatched, and several small spiders came out, scurrying to the nearest thing it could find, a small monkey, was the case. The spiders latched onto the primate and began to furrow into it's skin. Kiera took the monkey in and studied it, it began to throw up web, it was instantaneous, he could now "infect" people with these spiders, he waited till he threw up another sac, and kept them in cold ice. He took several Loyal Sound nin, including his own son, Kyrie Eleison (I), and exposed them to the spiders, these Spider-people, decided they would become a clan, and adopted the name Kumojin, within a few years the Kumojin clan name was a well known Royal clan of Sound, all forgotten about the mysterious Vlad The Impaler. Abilities The ability of the Kumojin Clan became an unintentional Kekkai Genkai, through genetic mutation. Although the abilities to "infect" people only seemed to remain with Vlad The Impaler, the Kumojin still retain the majority of Vlad's techniques. They hold very keen Spider senses, and are prone to eat anything because of the genes. They can even climb on walls if they wanted to without usage of chakra. The most notable things are their abilities. The webs they make are made out of normal sticky goo that is within their stomachs like spiders, but what makes them special is that they aren't cutable because the insides are laced with chakra. This makes them formidable to any foe who can't cut through the chakra. They also have the ability to use this sticky web to form sticky armor, as they have the ability to solidify it making it harder than steel, capable of being used as a weapon. This ability mainly being what made Vlad The Impaler famous. Because of Vlad, it's been passed down to use these weapons as their main offensive combat, such as Bow and Arrows, without knowing of Kidoumaru previously using it. Their most signifigant ability though is literal genetic mutation on the spot, in which they can sprout arms, a ability not expressed in Vlad. Normally Kumojin ninja have summoning contract with Spiders only, considering they can make them through their bodies. No poison abilities have been seen expressed by them, but it's common nature for Kumojin to utilize Poisons with their weapons. See also Category:Clans